The Story of LunarClan
by Moonshadow2802
Summary: Moonkit knows nothing of when she was born, neither does her sister, Silverkit. All of that changed when Moonkit receives a message from StarClan, though it's not what she expects. The Clans ore even more separated now, and only Moonpaw can save them. But she also must destroy the Clans too.
1. Allegiances Prolouge

**Allegiances:**

**LunarClan**

**Leader:** Applestar - pale ginger tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Larkfeather - light brown she-cat  
**Apprentice:** Palepaw

**Medicine Cat:** Meadowtail - very pale gray tom with a darker muzzle and tail-tip

**Warriors:**

Doestripe - dark brown she-cat with white stripes  
**Apprentice:** Silverpaw

Hollowberry - black and dark cream colored tom

Sandclaw - light brown tom with ginger patches  
**Apprentice:** Swiftpaw

Goldenbreeze - golden brown she-cat with lighter and seemingly gray stripes and dapples  
**Apprentice:** Moonpaw

Nettlefrost - black and white she-cat

Crowheart - jet black tom with white paws and tail

Lightwind - ginger tabby she-cat with black patches  
**Apprentice:** Skypaw

Shadowclaw - white tom with black paws and claws

Hazelflight - light brown tabby she-cat with a black dappled flank

Brightflower - cream colored she-cat

Nightfang - black tom with amber eyes

Thorngaze - light gray tom with black stripes  
**Apprentice:** Antpaw

Speckleheart - white tom with gray dapples and a black chest

Featherwind - dark gray tabby tom  
**Apprentice:** Dawnpaw

Mudfoot - light brown tabby tom with darker paws

Grasspelt - gray tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Palepaw - pale ginger tom with black stripes

Swiftpaw - white tom with gray and black spots

Skypaw - tall blue-gray tabby she-cat with gray markings on her muzzle ,tail, and legs

Antpaw - black tom with green eyes

Dawnpaw - light ginger tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Willowshade - dark gray tabby she-cat; mother to Thorngaze's kits

Silverheart - silver tabby with a white muzzle and chest; mother to Shadowclaw's kits

**Elders:**

Mottledjaw - brown tom with a black muzzle and tail-tip

Flowerheart - light tortoiseshell she-cat

**EmberClan**

**Leader:** Stonestar - light gray tabby tom with a black tail

**Deputy**: Addertooth - fierce dark brown tom with black stripes and darker muzzle

**Medicine Cat**: Poppypelt - black she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice**: Goosepaw

**Warriors**:

Feathertail - gray tabby she-cat with a lighter tail

Tawnyheart - light brown she-cat with multi-colored patches  
**Apprentice**: Foxpaw

Brackenclaw - black and brown tom with white paws and tail

Robinheart - ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice**: Whitepaw

**Apprentices**:

Goosepaw - dark gray tom with lighter markings

Foxpaw - dark ginger tabby tom with white paws

Whitepaw - pure white she-cat with one black ear

**Elders**:

Tallfoot - black and white tom with long legs and blind dark amber eyes

**WaveClan**

**Leader**: Troutstar - light blue-gray tabby tom**  
Apprentice**: Clearpaw

**Deputy**: Riverstep - dark gray she-cat with blue-gray paws and stripes

**Medicine Cat**: Turtlegaze - pale gray tabby tom with bright green eyes

**Warriors**:

Blackflower - black she-cat with cream colored spots  
**Apprentice**: Minnowpaw

Peachclaw - pale light ginger she-cat with black ears

Hawkpelt - dark and light brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice**: Wetpaw

Harmony - bright cream tabby she-cat; former kittypet/rogue

**Apprentices**:

Clearpaw - pale gray she-cat with bright crystal blue eyes

Minnowpaw - white tom with dark cream colored paws

Wetpaw - dark blue-gray tom with a black tail-tip

**VenomClan**

**Leader**: Shadestar - black and white tom with dark blue eyes

**Deputy**: Smokepelt - dusty gray tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**: Cinderpool - black and white she-cat  
**Apprentice**: Thornpaw

**Warriors**:

Darkstep - black tom with bright amber eyes

Leopardfang - ginger tabby she-cat with black spots  
**Apprentice**: Lichenpaw

Adderstike - dark brown tabby tom with lighter stripes and markings

Iceberry - white and gray tabby she-cat with black paws

Nightfire - dark ginger tom

**Apprentices**:

Thornpaw - dark gray tabby tom

Lichenpaw - gray tom with light blue eyes

**Queens**:

Petalshadow - pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes and spots

**Prologue:**

Screaming came from across the clearing, "Willowshade is kitting!" Nettlefrost howled.

Half the Clan crowded the nursery. Thunder boomed and lightning flared. Rain suddenly started attacking the ground. Willowshade screamed louder. Thorngaze ran over to comfort her, "It's okay, you'll be okay." He murmured. Willowshade let out a groan and tiny feet became visible.

"Meadowtail!" Thorngaze howled. A pale gray tom ran over carrying a bunch of herbs. Lightning raced to hit the center of the LunarClan camp. Willowshade gave two more agonizing howls, then was still. Two little gray and silver wet bundles of fur lay next to her. Meadowtail's voice rang out, "She has given birth to two kits both girls. They are strong and will live. So will Willowshade." Thorngaze relaxed his body, but the storm outside the nursery still rang in his ears.

Willowshade looked into Thorngaze's eyes with the softness he loved so much. Thunder boomed again, and then nothing could be seen. The Clan was in instant turmoil. Thorngaze could hear everyone running around the camp trying to make sense of what was happening. Suddenly a dim light shone, coming from the newly born kits. From this newly emitted light, Thorngaze could see a small dark brown she-cat walk over and touch the silver kit's nose with her's. Stars shone in her pelt. Thorngaze instantly remembered this cat from his kit-hood.

He walked up to her, "Leafwind?" He mewed softly.

Leafwind turned her head and unsheathed her claws, "These are your kits?" She remarked.

Thorngaze nodded slowly, confused by her hatred. When she was alive there was never a moment that she wasn't happy.

"These kits should never have been born. They will only cause trouble." Leafwind took a step toward Thorngaze, "I don't know what you mean. All kits cause trouble. Are mine any different?" Thorngaze retorted.

The look Leafwind gave him said that they were. Then her gaze softened. The light returned to the LunarClan camp. Leafwind stood in the center. Hatred returned to her dark green eyes as she gave this warning "Listen to me, my Clan! These kits will bring you destruction. StarClan has received a prophecy." The wind and rain swirled around Leafwind, dancing through the air. Her eyes glowed.

"_New life only brings foe and foe, danger lurking , stay safe and low. Once received your final breath, nothing but sadness and still no rest. One, though seemingly safe and calm, will test your strength, most of all. The other seems so pure and true, but turn your back she'll turn on you. Take in this warning my life, my Clans. Your destruction is in their hands." _The wind died and the rain slowed to a soft drizzle. Leafwind disappeared.

Willowshade had gained her strength back enough to huddle her mewling kits closer to her body, "It will be alright my little ones." Willowshade murmured, "You'll be safe. You are not evil."

Thorngaze stared at the camp, mostly the spot where Leafwind had stood. Nettlefrost lay next to her sister, making sure her newborn kits stopped mewling. Her eyes locked on Thorngaze's and she said what he was thinking, "What do we do now?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Moonkit jumped up on the high rock where Applestar would announce special events, "Come on Silverkit! It's not that high." Suddenly a piece of rock fell and Moonkit tumbled to the ground. Moonkit could see Silverkit's dark silver pelt dash out of the way of her fall. She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the ground hard. Instead she felt a lump of fur. When she opened her eyes she found she had landed on a gray patch of fur.

"Careful Moonkit." Thorngaze stared at her sternly, "I don't want you to get hurt. Who knows, you might be destined for greatness." As he said it, Thorngaze's eyes filled with pain.

"Moonkit!" Willowshade mewed loudly, "I told you and Silverkit to stay out of trouble. Applestar will be very mad at you." Moonkit looked down at her paws as Willowshade scolded her. She was just curious about how high the high rock was. She didn't mean to fall off! Then she heard paw steps approach them. She looked up to see Nettlefrost and Crowheart standing next to Willowshade.

Nettlefrost's eyes were glazed with happiness, "I have great news." She mewed, "I'm expecting Crowheart's kits!" Willowshade and Thorngaze jumped up from scolding Moonkit and congragulated Nettlefrost with celebratory licks.

Then everything went dark. Moonkit couldn't see anything.

"Moonkit and Silverkit." A voice sounded in the darkness.

Moonkit noticed her sister standing next to her, despite the darkness.

"Why have you come." The voice mewed. Suddenly Moonkit sensed a presence behind her.

She turned to find a small dark brown she-cat with stars in her pelt. Hatred flared in her eyes. Silverkit was the one that spoke, "We don't know how we got here, or why we are here. We just know that soon after Nettlefrost told us about her kits everything went dark. We just want to back to LunarClan."

Moonkit then remembered this cat, "Your Leafwind right?" The dark brown she-cat stared at Moonkit so hard she felt her pelt burn.

"How do you know?" Leafwind hissed.

Moonkit tried to remember when she last saw this cat, but couldn't, "I-I..." Then she got it, "You where there when me and Silverkit were born. I-I remember there was a storm, and sad voices. Then I felt a rush of anger. Then you came and calmed me down." Leafwind's hatred cooled.

The two sisters returned to the light of the LunarClan camp. The first thing they noticed was all of the Clan gathered around them, "You saw Leafwind?" Applestar's voice was behind Moonkit. She nodded slowly, in sync with Silverkit.

The wind suddenly kicked up and clouds covered the sun. Meadowtail walked through the crowd, "Come with me." He mewed, and walked over to his den. Moonkit and Silverkit reluctantly followed. Once in the medicine cat den, Meadowtail calmly asked, "Since you met Leafwind, it's time you knew about the day you were born."

Then everything went dark again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This time Silverkit wasn't with her, but Meadowtail was. Moonkit huddled close to the LunarClan medicine cat, feared for her life. Meadowtail put his tail protectively over Moonkit's shoulder.

"You have angered StarClan." Leafwind's cold voice hissed, "I should punish you, but I really want to see how this turns out."

Meadowtail's ears flattened against his head, "What do you have against LunarClan?!" He growled, "We never did anything to you! They will not destroy the Clans, they will protect them!"

Moonkit crouched lower, "Who's going to destroy they Clans?" She managed to ask.

Leafwind laughed, "That doesn't matter, the Clans will be destroyed in due time." Then a pure white she-cat with a similar star pattern in her pelt appeared, "Leafwind, they've had enough torment for one season. Leave them alone until the next Leaffall." Her bright blue eyes glowed and they returned to LunarClan.

Nettlefrost was standing at the entrance to the den. She looked at Moonkit with deep concern, "Meadowtail, we have to tell her. We've tried hard to keep it away from her for four moons."

Moonkit felt tears come to her eyes, "I don't want to know. I just want to remember this day as a bad dream. Don't tell me." Then Hollowberry and Doestripe entered the den. They also had a look of concern.

"Applestar sent us to check on you guys. Are you okay Moon- Where's Silverkit?" Moonkit glanced around the medicine cat den. Silverkit was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a flash of dark silver ran out of the den. Moonkit ran after it, "Silverkit!" She called.

Silverkit ran into the nursery, then burst out of it. Moonkit chased after her sister, but before she got three tail lengths, she ran into pale ginger fur.

"Moonkit, what are you doing?" "Silverkit is running from something. I'm trying to catch up to her. Could you help me Palepaw?" Palepaw shook himself from the impact, "Sure. I'll get Dawnpaw and Antpaw to help."

"We're already here." Moonkit saw the two apprentices come up behind Palepaw, "We saw Silverkit run outside the camp. We stopped her enough to ask her where she was going. She said she was doing something for Meadowtail, but her eyes were amber instead of blue." Dawnpaw mewed, "I was thinking Moonkit might know something."

Then Moonkit heard a voice [_EmberClan]_, "She's going to EmberClan." The apprentices looked at Moonkit in shock.

"How do you know." Antpaw mewed sternly.

Moonpaw tried to think of why Silverkit would go to EmberClan [_LunarClan has turned their back her. She turned her back on you. That is her part of the prophecy._] "She has turned her back on LunarClan." She looked up at the apprentices, "Somehow, we turned our back on her."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two moons had passed since Silverkit went to EmberClan. Moonkit eventually got over it, but she still missed her sister dearly. Willowshade, Applestar, and Throngaze walked up to Moonkit.

"You become an apprentice today. Are you ready?" Willowshade mewed. Moonkit nodded shyly.

Applestar put her tail comfortingly around Moonkit, "I'm sorry Silverkit isn't here to share the moment. Because of this, I made sure your mentor was the kindest cat in the Clan."

Then Larkfeather walked over, " Applestar." She mewed, "It's time for the ceremony." Applestar nodded. He walked over and bounded up high rock.

"May all cats old enough to hunt and gather their own prey join me at high rock." He yowled. In no time at all, the cats of LunarClan had gathered below Applestar's place on high rock.

Willowshade looked at Moonkit with pride as Applestar continued with the ceremony, "Today is a day to celebrate. Moonkit is finally six moons old. Since Palethorn, Antclaw and Swiftwind have become warriors, and the apprentices spending most of their time training, The elders are becoming very moody."

" I feel like my nest hasn't been renewed for moons!" Mottledjaw cried out, "It would be good to have another apprentice." Applestar silenced him with a flick of her tail.

"Now I don't see why we should hold this off for much longer. Moonkit, step forth." Willowshade encouraged her kit to go up onto high rock for the first time since Silverkit left.

[_Let her go. She is fine._] The voice sounded in her head again.

Moonkit shook herself and walked proudly up to where Applestar was standing.

"Unfortunately only one of Willowshade's kits will be receiving her apprentice name today. As you know, Silverkit vanished the day Leafwind decided to torture Moonkit with knowledge she does not wish to know."

Moonkit winced as Applestar said this. She did not want to remember that day as a day she had lived. She wanted it to be just a bad dream.

"Moonkit." Applestar continued, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and trust your mentor's teaching no matter what?"

Moonkit nodded, "I do."

Applestar smiled, "Then, from this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw, and your mentor will be Goldenbreeze."

Moonkit watched as Goldenbreeze's golden pelt walked through the crowd of cats and up high rock. When Goldenbreeze stood next to Moonkit, they touched noses and, the Clan started chanting.

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" Moonpaw spotted Willowshade and Thorngaze glowing with pride in the center of the crowd, cheering loudest of all.

"Come, Moonpaw, we must begin your training." Goldenbreeze mewed.

Moonpaw hesitated, "Can I go pick out my nest first?" She asked her mentor. Goldenbreeze nodded, and Moonpaw scurried of to the apprentices' den.

Dawnpaw was already waiting for her there getting a nest ready for the new apprentice, "You don't mind if I give you Palethorn's old nest do you?"

"That's fine Dawnpaw." Moonpaw responded. She smiled and went off to find Goldenbreeze to start training.

Goldenbreeze was found talking to Applestar and Larkfeather. Moonpaw tried to get close enough to hear them.

"- should we do?" Goldenbreeze mewed, "We need to get rid of her. You heard Leafwind! She will destroy the Clans!" Larkfeather hissed. Moonpaw flinched.

[_Do not listen._] The voice cried. [_They do not understand._]

Moonpaw kept listening, "Larkfeather we will not kill her." Applestar decided, "But she is our enemy!" Larkfeather retorted.

"That does not mean she is evil."

"But the prophecy..."

"Prophecies are not always correct, Larkfeather. And destroying the Clans can be interpreted different ways. She might help us in saving the Clans, or stop anything from hurting us." Applestar's eyes narrowed, "Do not argue with me Larkfeather."

She turned to Goldenbreeze, "Are you sure you want to train Moonpaw, after the prophecy? She won't be easy to train. You will have to be strict with her."

Goldenbreeze nodded, "I am sure Moonpaw will not be difficult to train, even if she might destroy us."

Moonpaw couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was destined to destroy the Clans!


	5. Chapter 4Applestar's Chapter

**Chapter 4**

"Come on Moonpaw, let's go explore the territory!" Goldenbreeze mewed excitedly.

Moonpaw looked at Goldenbreeze with hatred and growled.

"What's wrong, Moonpaw, you were so excited to be apprenticed." Goldenbreeze whispered.

Moonpaw just walked toward the entrance to the LunarClan camp, desperate for answers and Silverkit. _She's probably Silver_paw_ now, in whichever Clan she's in. _Moonpaw thought to herself. _Maybe I'll see her at the gathering in two sunrises._

Hopefully, Moonpaw shoved past maybe the only undergrowth in the moor of LunarClan. When she got through she saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Birds, rabbits, and all sorts of animals raced around the moorland, jumping into small rabbit holes and flying up into the sky. It seemed like nothing could ever harm her here, which made her wonder why kits were never allowed outside of the camp. Moonpaw sniffed the air. It smelled so clean and fresh, like a mix of every LunarClan cat that ever lived stood outside of the undergrowth right before Moonpaw's apprentice ceremony.

"Moonpaw." Goldenbreeze's mew startled Moonpaw out of her astonishment, "What's wrong."

Moonpaw felt the anger rise up, "I heard everything you said about me with Applestar and Larkfeather!" Moonpaw hissed.

She felt tears form in her eyes, "Why did no one tell me that I was prophesized for destruction, of everything?" Goldenbreeze stared at Moonpaw for was seemed like forever.

Finally she spoke, "No one told you because we wanted you to live positively, so you wouldn't carry the burden of knowing that you would be our downfall. I'm so sorry, Moonpaw, but Applestar wouldn't let us speak of it until you were at an apprentice." Goldenbreeze gently patted Moonpaw on the shoulder, "You ready to see the territory?"

Moonpaw nodded, shaking herself to get rid of the tears falling down her cheek.

Goldenbreeze walked over to a gigantic hill, almost reaching the clouds. Moonpaw stared at it wondering what it was for.

"This is high hill." Goldenbreeze mewed, "You can see the whole territory from here. We test apprentices' speed here and give them the tour of the territory, so they don't have to use up all of their energy on the first day of training."

Moonpaw just stared and nodded into space. It was so tall! _I wonder if Silverpaw saw this when she ran away? Maybe she went to its highest height and found where she wanted to go? _Moonpaw wondered.

Goldenbreeze started toward the gigantic hill and beckoned Moonpaw to follow, "Let's go, it takes a while to get up there."

Moonpaw raced up the hill with Goldenbreeze. It felt good to have the wind running through her pelt.

Once they reached the top, Moonpaw could see from the camp to all the territories close to LunarClan, "Like the view?" Goldenbreeze asked.

Moonpaw breathed in the fresh air, "It's wonderful. What's over there?" Moonpaw looked over to a large pond.

"That's Big Fish Lake. Sometimes LunarClan likes to swim and fish there. So we fight over it with WaveClan a lot." Goldenbreeze replied, "That's pretty much all to see when you're up here, besides the other Clan territories. And the Owl Forest and the Foggy Mountains." She pointed to a small forest next to Big Fish Lake, and the mountains in the distance."

Moonpaw's jaw gaped in awe, "So this is the whole territory? Even the forests over there, and the marshes?" Goldenbreeze shook her head.

"No. The forest belongs to EmberClan and the marshes belong to VenomClan. We fight when we disagree, so blood is shed often." Goldenbreeze looked hard at Moonpaw, "Promise me you will try very hard to keep peace in the Clans. Even if you are meant to destroy them. You can at least try to change your destiny." Moonpaw nodded.

Goldenbreeze looked up at the sky, "Come on, let's go back. It's getting late, and you need rest for training tomorrow."

They raced back to the LunarClan camp. When they got back Moonpaw saw something she never thought she'd see again. Standing in the center of the clearing, next to the place it started, was Silverkit.

Moonpaw was overjoyed, "Silverkit!" She squeaked with glee.

"Moonkit." Silverkit growled.

Moonpaw stopped when she reached Silverkit, "What's wrong, I thought you would be happy to see me." She mewed.

Silverkit looked at Moonpaw with sad blue eyes, "I ran away, went to EmberClan, and you forgive me? I betrayed you." Silverkit mewed.

"Why would I be mad? It's not like you're going to destroy the Clans." Moonpaw replied.

"Did you get your apprentice name, I did." Moonpaw added quickly when she saw Silverkit look at her questioningly.

Silverkit's smile returned to her face, "Yeah, I did. It's Silverpaw now. I was apprenticed to Brackenclaw. He's a black and brown tom with really sharp claws."

Moonpaw planned on spending the rest of the afternoon catching up with her sister. She showed her the apprentice den.

"Wait just a moment." Applestar's voice sounded behind Moonpaw, "Silverpaw has not yet been apprenticed in _this_ Clan. She will stay in the nursery until proven trustworthy. During that time you will clean the elders' nests and care for their every need. If the elders say you are ready, then I will make you an apprentice." Applestar looked at Silverpaw carefully.

Moonpaw couldn't believe what her leader was saying. Silverpaw wouldn't be training with her? This wasn't fair.

"Why can't Silverpaw have her ceremony now? She got trained in EmberClan, so why not here?" She growled.

"Because for all we now, she could be spying for EmberClan. Using you for something to help her gain our secrets, go back to EmberClan, and give our secrets to them for war." Applestar growled.

Silverpaw's eyes wavered around the clearing, "You're right Applestar. EmberClan sent me to discover your secrets. Because I was born here and Moonpaw would tell me everything I don't know. I don't know that all of your warriors would never do anything unless you say so, because they are afraid of disappointing their leader. I don't know that _you_ are just scared that I'm going to destroy the Clans too. I don't know that Leafwind has a grudge against Thorngaze because he never loved her and mated with Willowshade."

Silverpaw started raging about things not even Applestar would know, "I don't know that every night you pray to StarClan so they won't know that you really don't believe in them. I don't know that every time you say that everything will be okay, you really don't mean it because you have no idea of what to do about anything." Silverpaw calmed down, but Applestar was furious.

"How do you know these things already?" Applestar spat.

Silverpaw stared deeply into Applestar's eyes, "Because I was born here. And I'm not a mouse-brain."

She paused, lettting the words sink in, "Now, think about this. Why did I run away? Because I was scared. Why did I come back? Because I didn't belong in _any_ of the other Clans. Yes, I went to _all_ of the Clans before coming back here. I know their secrets. If you need them, I'll be in the nursery." Silverpaw turned around and headed toward the nursery.

Moonpaw looked at her sister in shock. How could she have known all of those things? Could she see in the minds of anyone?

Applestar's gaze was locked on Silverpaw. Moonpaw wondered what Applestar thought on what Silverpaw said. Was she confused, angry, mystified, or all three.

**Applestar's Chapter:**

Applestar went back to her den after Silverpaw had stormed off to the nursery. It was true what she had said about LunarClan. Silverpaw truly knew her Clan well. It was just that Applestar didn't want to apprentice Silverpaw yet.

Leafwind's prophecy had said that one of Willowshade's kits would test her strength. It also said that the one that was true would turn her back on everyone.

"Applestar." Meadowtail entered the den, "Can I speak with you?"

Applestar nodded slightly, " What is it. I'm thinking on what to do about Silverpaw."

"That's what I want to talk about." Meadowtail mewed, "I think you should make her _your_ apprentice."

Applestar's ears pricked, "That's not a bad idea, but there are plenty of other warriors wanting to be a mentor. Like Crowheart, or Hollowberry. They would be suitable mentors to Silverpaw."

Meadowtail looked shocked, "Why not you be her mentor? It would be a wise choice. Then you could keep an eye on her until you can trust her."

Applestar felt anger bubbling inside her, "Because I don't have time to have an apprentice! I have to make sure my Clan is well fed and not being attacked by the other Clans. Now, leave."

Meadowtail's ears drooped as he walked out of the leader's den, "And send Hollowberry to me. He will be Silverpaw's mentor."

Applestar lay down to rest. Hollowberry would have to be a really good mentor to train Silverpaw.

Hollowberry arrived at Applestar's den soon after Meadowtail left. He worriedly stepped in.

"You wanted to see me? Did I do something wrong."

"No." Applestar mewed, "I want you to train Silverpaw. I can trust you to do this?"

Hollowberry's eyes grew with shock, "Me, train someone who will destroy the Clans? No, Applestar. I am sorry, but I refuse to train Silverpaw." He mewed shyly.

Applestar was shocked. No one ever disobeyed her. _New life bring only foe and foe, danger lurking, stay safe and low._ Part of Leafwind's prophecy came rushing back to her. _What does it mean? _Applestar thought._ Does it mean war? Or that my Clan will turn against me?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Two days had passed since Silverpaw came back to LunarClan. Moonpaw had almost mastered hunting, but she still wished that Silverpaw could train with her.

"Sorry that Applestar won't let you be an apprentice right away. I was looking forward to training together." Moonpaw told Silverpaw.

Silverpaw flicked her tail in dismissal, "It's okay. She doesn't trust me because I ran away to a different Clan."

Moonpaw looked at Silverpaw with great concern.

"I don't need to be an apprentice right now." Silverpaw mewed.

Applestar's voice sounded in the clearing, "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join meet me at high rock."

[_Do not let Applestar make Silverpaw miserable. Nothing good can come from this._]Moonpaw's eyes widened.

Whatever this voice said was true. Was it a StarClan warrior? Or just a random voice in her head?

"Silverpaw..." Moonpaw whispered.

Silverpaw was walking toward the high rock, "Come on Moonpaw." Silverpaw called over her shoulder.

Moonpaw shyly walked to high rock. Applestar looked sternly down at Silverpaw and Moonpaw.

"Silverpaw step forward." Applestar mewed.

Silverpaw slowly walked up high rock, feeling the heat of all the Clan's eyes watching her distrustfully.

"Silverpaw has finally come back from her escape two moons ago. I find, after some consideration, that she will become an apprentice now."

Silverpaw's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code as you travel in your apprenticeship." Applestar asked Silverpaw.

"I do." Silverpaw replied.

Applestar's eyes darkened. Moonpaw felt a rush of fear.

"Then you will stay Silverpaw until you earn your warrior name. I will be your mentor." Applestar proclaimed.

Murmurs of confusion spread throughout the Clan.

"Why not someone else? There are many warriors without an apprentice." Doestripe complained.

The Clan spoke agreements.

"Yah, let someone else train her!" Grasspelt hissed.

"Quiet!" Applestar yowled. The Clan immediately hushed.

"Silverpaw has still not fully gained my trust. But Meadowtail," Applestar flicked her tail toward Meadowtail, "Persuaded me to train her myself."

"You don't think that I'm trustworthy?" Silverpaw squeaked.

Willowshade spoke up, "Applestar, put more trust in her. She could save the Clans one day."

"Fine." Applestar huffed.

"Doestripe, you will train Silverpaw." Doestripe nodded to Applestar and touched noses with Silverpaw.

[_Silverpaw will not fare well as an apprentice. Help her train. Doestripe is not the best mentor, and will cause Silverpaw much sorrow_]

What do these messages mean? Who is giving this advice?

[_You may not know my true identity until you have given me your full trust. I believe you can change your destiny._]

Silverpaw and Doestripe walked down from high rock when Applestar dismissed the Clan. Moonpaw and Goldenbreeze greeted them at the base.

"So, Silverpaw, do you know the territory already? Or do you need to go up high hill." Doestripe asked her apprentice.

"I know the territory. I'm guessing high hill is the mountainous hill almost right when you step out of the camp." Silverpaw replied.

Doestripe smiled, "Good, I won't have to go up high hill for a while."

Applestar greeted the warriors and apprentices as they headed toward the apprentices' den, "Silverpaw! Moonpaw!" She called.

The apprentices turned toward their leader. Her eyes still had the darkness from Silverpaw's apprentice ceremony. Moonpaw shivered as Applestar talked with a cold voice.

"Rest now. You both will have a tough day tomorrow." She hesitated saying something else, "I want you both to go to the gathering tomorrow."

Moonpaw and Silverpaw jumped up with excitement. But Applestar still had to talk. The leader turned toward Silverpaw, "_Only_ if I get a good report from Doestripe that you will be a good apprentice. If not, then you will clean the elders' den until I get a _good_ report."

Silverpaw crouched down, afraid now. With a very strong fear scent.

Moonpaw put her tail over her sister's shoulder, "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" She hissed.

Applestar's eyes widened with confusion, "What?"

"I-I don't think Silverpaw deserves any punishment for coming back. She was scared. Leafwind was threatening us and Silverpaw just wanted the threats to stop for a while. She always meant to come back." Moonpaw mewed bravely.

Applestar's gaze softened, but only slightly, "Fine. You both will go to the gathering."

She turned and stalked angrily back to her den.

Silverpaw's eyes were lit with excitement, "How could you persuade _Applestar_ to let me go to the gathering? It's almost impossible."

Moonpaw shrugged, "I just told her what I thought was right. It wasn't that hard."

Silverpaw laughed, "Well I guess Applestar thinks that because you stood up for me you're filling your part of the prophecy already." She paused, frowning, "You do know what the prophecy says, don't you?"

Moonpaw shook her head. Silverpaw sighed and whispered in Moonpaw's ear, "I should probably tell you somewhere safe. Other cats won't want to overhear us talking about their doom."

A scream came from the nursery, "Meadowtail! They're coming!"

Moonpaw and Silverpaw exchanged glances, "Nettlefrost's kits!" They gasped in unison.

They ran over to the nursery. Meadowtail was there trying to ease Nettlefrost's pain.

Moonpaw could see Nettlefrost breathing in short gasps.

"Why does it hurt?" The queen managed to mutter.

"Kitting hurts." Meadowtail murmured.

Nettlefrost let out another yowl. Moonpaw saw a wet bundle of fur appear in Nettlefrost's nest.

Meadowtail's eyes widened, "Moonpaw." He mewed, "I need you to get the kit and lick it."

Moonpaw nodded and went toward the kit as Nettlefrost screamed again. Moonpaw started licking the kit. Another wet bundle landed next to Moonpaw.

"Silverpaw, I want you to do the same thing as Moonpaw's doing." Meadowtail instructed. Silverpaw started licking the kit.

Moonpaw felt the kit she was licking start to fall limp.

"Lick harder, these kits _must_ survive." Meadowtail hissed.

Finally one last shriek came from Nettlefrost, a bundle appeared, and she lay still. Meadowtail started licking this kit.

The apprentices and medicine cat finished licking and set the kits down by their mother. Nettlefrost's breathing had slowed. The kits rushed over to their mother so they could get milk.

Moonpaw looked at Nettlefrost worriedly, wondering if she would live.

"She's fine." Meadowtail reassured Moonpaw, "Kitting takes a lot of energy. She's very tired."

Moonpaw stared at the kits. One was jet black. Another was pure white. The last was black and white.

Moonpaw sensed something about these kits. Something just felt _weird_.

_These kits _must_ survive._ Meadowtail's words echoed in her head.

These kits were special.

As Moonpaw and Silverpaw went to the apprentices' den and fell asleep, all Moonpaw could think about was the kits.

_These kits _must_ survive._

Moonpaw's dreams were filled with screams of pain.

Rivers were stained in blood and bones were piled high.

She saw a dark blue-gray she-cat who spoke with a liquid voice.

"This is what will happen if you let _them_ succeed in their task. Do _NOT_ fail. Do _NOT_ lose hope."

Then everything faded.


End file.
